


Small Blessings and Big Surprises

by Bernicci



Series: Astra Inclinant Verse [1]
Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Chilumi, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, We Die Like Rex Lapiz, no betareader bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernicci/pseuds/Bernicci
Summary: As our adventurers travel in Teyvat, they find out about life’s little blessings and big surprises along their way
Relationships: Childe/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)
Series: Astra Inclinant Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053989
Comments: 70
Kudos: 433





	1. Amicitia Pulchra Est

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own anything :) I just wanted to play around the marvelous characters created by MIHOYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amicitia pulchra est  
> ❀~❀  
> Friendship is beautiful  
> ❀~❀  
> As our adventurers travel back to Mondstadt, they find out about life’s little blessings and big surprises on their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I don't own anything :) I just wanted to play around the marvelous characters created by MIHOYO

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

It’s been days since they left Liyue.  
Now our weary adventurers are on their way for a return trip to Mondstadt to check on Venti and the rest of the gang.

But as the hot sun blared, Lumine started to wobble as she walked.

“Paimon, I don’t feel so good”  
“Lumi! Are you ok ?”  
“Everything feels woozy...”  
“Lumiiii! Don’t fall !!! Xiangling help!”

As soon as Xiangling heard Paimon yell out for her, she did her best to catch the falling Lumine.

“Lumi! Stay with me! Are you ok? Barbara!!! Help meee!” Xiangling yelled out to their friend for help.

Carefully making sure she had Lumine secured, they set her down on the soft grass.

“Can you sing her a song Barbara, just to at least alleviate the heat from her body?”  
Paimon asked.

“Sure no worries! I’ll do you one better. Right after the song I’ll use my vision to scan her to find out what’s wrong” Barbara answered.

“You guys go ahead and do that while I whip up a some food to help her heal even faster” Xiangling added.

As Barbara focused her vision in to her song, everyone started to feel relieved. The iridescent blue of the hydro and the calming hymn of her voice filled the air. With that having been done she finished her healing song, she started to use her hydro to scan Lumine. 

She scanned once, she was shocked.  
She scanned once more. She was in disbelief.  
As she scanned for the third time, she couldn’t help but blush and let out a loud squeek.

Having heard this Xiangling paused and stopped her cooking only to be met with Barbara’s wide eyes.

“Barbs, is something wrong with Lumi?”  
Paimon asked.  
“Uhhh I think she has something to tell us soon?” Barbara answered as she sweatdropped. “But rest assured! We’ll be happy for her right ?”

Having heard this Paimon, was speechles. She was trying to piece together Lumine’s weird behavior as of recent.  
Lumine being always dizzy.  
Her being always sick in the mornings.  
Her sudden dislike for pyro slimes but suddenly attracted to anything that’s sweet.  
And finally her fainting today.

Everything finally clicked in Paimon’s mind.  
And with that she glanced quickly at Lumine, excused herself from cooking with Xiangling and then flew towards Barbara.

Xiangling on the other hand just focused on the cooking and trying to get everything ready for the three travelers, oblivious to the bombshell that Barbara casually dropped

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot 411 words 🤣  
> I just wanted to commemorate it 🥺
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and Kudos - ed it means a looot 
> 
> Thank you 💙
> 
> I also edited a few things too 😅


	2. Ad Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ad Astra  
> ❀~❀  
> To the Stars  
> ❀~❀
> 
> As her friends scrambled to help her in the last chapter, she falls to another place of healing and reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I don't own anything :) I just wanted to play around the marvelous characters created by MIHOYO

As her friends scrambled to catch her slowly falling form, she can’t help but look up to the blue skies and remember his love and his warmth.  
With her last strength, she whispers his name as the darkness claimed her.

“Childe....”

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

As she slowly came to, she tried to sense her surroundings. 

Looking around in the vast multitude of stars and the wide expanse of the galaxy, she figured she’s in one of her dreams states.

She used to enjoy her dream states as it was one way for her to connect not only with her self but with others.

Being in her dream states gives her a unique perspective to each one she meets and befriends.

For her having sight to see these people in her life gives her an insight on who or what they are.

Also being in her dream state, she can recall almost anything and everything that has happened to her.

But with everything that has happened as of late and especially losing her brother. She has stopped all together trying to go in to her dream states.

Having those in mind, she’s quite shocked to learn she was pulled back in.

She was even more stunned to hear the soft and soothing of voice her Great Mother Celeste calling out to her.

“Lumi, my child, I see you. Please don’t hide from me”

With trepidation, she slowly walked towards the luminescent yet warm figure.

As she took her tentative steps closer, she started to recall The Great Mother or as she fondly says Mama Celeste. 

Her Mama is the Great Queen of the stars and beyond. She was the beginning of it all and even Celestia. Hence the name of their heavenly kingdom. She was remarkable, with powers surpassing those of even the Archons in Teyvat. 

But with great power comes great cost.  
As she brought in the twins to this new world, Queen Celeste felt her time was drawing near. In a last effort to ensure that her children will be safe and forever guided in love. 

She taught them herself to create the wide expanse of the dream scape.  
In it they would be able to connect to mostly everyone, to recall almost anything and most of all to communicate with her in the their time of most need.

And as Queen Celeste felt her powers weaken and grow unstable, she called forth her children to give them her final blessing.

She each infused them with the power of the stars, so that they may forever control and be guided by its light.  
Her only warning was that they must never separate for long because the power they wield must always be shared and balanced.

As she walked forward and shaking her head out of the reverie, she drew closer to her Mama’s comforting arms.

And she wept.

As she cried and cried until her tears ran out. Queen Celeste simply covered her crying daughter in her warm glow.

Unnoticed to Lumine, the tears turned into bright and twinkling stars. They coalesced together to form a mirror, a new memory portal.

“It’s ok, my child, I’m here. Your safe. Everything’s going to be ok” Queen Celeste spoke.

“But Mama nothing is ok! Aether is missing. My powers are out Of order. I can’t even fly on my own. And worst of all I’m just to tired. I don’t want to continue on. Everything is bad and everything hurts.” Lumine answered.

Having heard the last line, Queen Celeste couldnt help but perk up and say, “Are you sure everything is as Bad as you say it is?”

“Yes, Mama! Please take me with you! Please take me away too!”

“My child, please be patient. Come with me and look down”

As Queen Celeste guided Lumine to the middle of the expanse and unto a circular glass table, they peered down. The table shimmered for a moment and projected the current situation in Teyvat.

Another aspect about the dream scape the Lumine forgot to remember, is that in order to enter it she must let her guard down emotionally and physically.

Remembering this and seeing her frirnds scramble to help her, reminded her of it.

She could see Xiangling setting Bouba’s chubby fluffy belly as her pillow to her unconscious body. She could see Paimon trying her best to wipe the trickling sweat of her brow. She could even hear Barbara’s healing song amidst through the the songstress’s tears.

Too shocked for words, Lumine just kept quiet through her own slow tears.

“Do you not see, my child, how much there is still good in the land of Teyvat? Don’t you see how much your friends care for you? And don’t you fell too how much you care for them ?” Queen Celeste spoke.

“But Mama, it hurts. It just hurts too much and I don’t understand why I feel so much weaker than before...”

Softly guiding Lumine to her feet and towards the new memory door.

“I think I might Have an inkling why.”  
“What’s wrong Mama?”  
“My child, humor me. Let my stars scan you”  
“... Ok mama...”

With a wave of her hand, slow failing stars showered Lumine’s figure.  
Her heart glowed dark red and her mid section glowed light purple til it became a strong yellow.

With wide and a smirk on her lips, Queen Celeste says; “Oh dear! I think I know why! And it might have something to do with the new door!”

“What do you mean new door ? And Mama what’s wrong? Is something wrong with me ?” Lumine shakily asked.

“Come on my dearest I think you should go into the memory to see for yourself.”  
She replied excitedly.

“Mama you’re scaring me... but I’ll trust you. I’ll enter it with the one condition, you’ll explain later”

“Yes I will, my child! I will”

And with that Queen Celeste gave Lumine a small push towards the new mirror.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot!  
> How was it 🥺  
> Don’t be shy to leave a comment and reactions too 💙


	3. Veritas in stellae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veritas in stellae  
> ❀~❀  
> The truth in the stars  
> ❀~❀
> 
> May the twinkling lights guide her heart in this chapter 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I don't own anything :) I just wanted to play around the marvelous characters created by MIHOYO

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Twinkling Lights flickered to life as she stepped into the newly formed Dream scape.

At first, she was confused as to why the new doorway appeared. From the many years she’s been on this galaxy, creating new doors only came along when powerful emotions gets too much for her.

So she simply kept walking. And as she took each step a new star twinkled along side her. One by one each star led her to a purely bright blue luminescent shard. 

Seeing it made her heart skip a beat.  
It reminded her of someone important to her.  
It reminded her of joy  
It reminded her or love  
It reminded her of Childe.

They way his eyes lit up when he teases her.  
The way the sea crashed as they walked along the Shoal.  
The way the conch shells shimmered in the moonlight as they picked it together.

Her heart can’t help but ache a little as slowly each memory trickled in as more and more twinkling stars gathers around her.

The thing about the dreamscape is that it collects each memory. No matter how big or small and then condenses them into stars thus creating the wide expanse of the galaxy, her galaxy.

And as each star twinkled into existence she can’t help but reminisce and feel the love she once felt ... and still feels for him.

She remembers how he saved her that day and they way he calls her his “Ojou-Chan”.

She remembers the moments they shared together, even the ones with Zhongli.

Oh Zhongli... 

She also recalled the fear and dread the filled her when she fought Childe in the Golden house. How they tried to fight each other to the best of their abilitiee yet at the same time trying not to decapitate each other but only incapacitate one another ...

She recalledthe days that followed after that too.

How his little brother stowed away on a ship. How he became the best toy seller In all of Teyvat, if only for a day. It was comedic and funny to see that side of Childe though. But mostly it was endearing and heart warming to see him with his brother that way.

She could guess one would say this was the turning point of her feelings towards the young Harbinger.

In retrospect, it was thanks to Teucer that they slowly but surely got together. 

If she was being honest to herself that day showed her who truly Childe is. 

She saw how strong and determined he was. He saw how much love he held for his family especially for his youngest brother. 

He never faltered in her eyes and yes he did actually falter. But the moment he trusted her, and shown himself at his weakest. It truly showed to her how much good there is in him. No matter how many times he had to hear him say “I’m kinda a bad guy”

In her eyes and her heart, he is a good guy.  
No.  
He is a good man.

And she truly does loves him with all her heart too.

Which is why the last scene brings so much hurt in to her.

Right after Teucer’s visit, she became a regular to the Northland bank. 

She was there to rob the bank. 

Not to steal money but more like to steal Childe’s heart.  
Like how he stole hers.

Slowly but surely things fell into place as they fell into each other.

Slowly things started to progress and shift and she recalled this even more twinkling stars lit up 

It showed various anecdotes of their life together.  
No matter how brief it was, she still cherished each memory.

From her sleeping alone to her sleeping beside him. From only doing commissions with Paimon to suddenly Childe being there with her to finish things faster. It also projected the nights were they used to walk around the beach alone together, leaving Paimon with Xiangling to create new dishes.

She missed him so much and it hurt.  
And to see the final Star twinkle right before her. 

It reminds her of their last night together.  
She remembers how it led to an argument about what their true purpose is.  
They reluctantly had to follow through with their own mission.  
Her with finding her missing twin and him with following through with the Tsaritsa’s orders.

She recalls that night vividly.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

After making sure Paimon was in her room fast asleep. She felt bad for making Paimon worry earlier. She and Childe had a rather loud disagreements during dinner... 

She slowly walked towards the room she shared with Childe. She remembers how he welcomed her into his arms that night. How he caressed her skin and loved her till the night wore on.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

She remembered the unsaid message of that night he was trying to tell her.

He chose her above all else.

He wanted to leave everything behind.  
With every touch and caress, he did his best to convey how much she meant more to him that his own life  
And life itself.

He knew he couldn’t leave the Fatui unscathed.

He’s willing to sacrifice everything just so he can finally be with Lumine.

To wake up each day beside,  
To be the first person she sees each day  
To cook food for her,  
To be there for her  
To drown in her her love  
To simply be with her

But the thing is he knew he couldn’t . He could but the cost would be too much.

He fears the Fatui’s wrath. He fears for The punishment the Tsaritsa. He fears for his family but most of all he fears for Lumine.

And deep in his heart he knows all this but he simply refuses to let the idea go.

He refuses to let her go.

So Lumine lets go for him...

And with that ends the memory.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

The bright blue star shatters, enveloping her in its bright light.

It brings her out of the portal and back into her Great Mother’s loving arms.

“So my dear, I’m guessing you must know what everything means?” the Queen Mother asks lovingly 

Through her silent tears and her small voice she answers,  
“Yes Mama... I’m with child... His child”

“Oh my dear, fret not! You’re not alone. You’ll never be alone. Don’t worry I’ll always be here for you. In this space and in your heart. Don’t also forget your friends turned family. And most of all that little one, who will for sure look up to you.” The Queen gently admonished 

As the Queen said this she carefully led Lumine back to herself. 

Lastly before fading out, she said; “Finding your brother is important but right now, you have to care of yourself too!”

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it 🥺  
> Did you guys like it ?
> 
> I hope I did Chilumi some justice!
> 
> I was super scared to right the flashback as it requires a more fluffy and loving voice and ... I wasn’t good at that 🤣
> 
> So here’s the best I can create so far 🥺
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed 💙


	4. Acta Non Verba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acta Non Verba  
> ❀~❀  
> Deeds, Not Words  
> ❀~❀  
> As we await Lumine to wake up, let’s see how Our Favorite 11th Harbinger is doing.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the old fans,  
> Thank you for being super patient 🥺
> 
> To the new ones,  
> Welcome! And I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, Mihoyo does 😅 I Just wanted to spread my Chilumi Love 🐳
> 
> With that Enjoy !

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

About two weeks have passed since Lumine had quietly left Liyue harbor. Unbeknownst to our traveler and her troupe, her absence has been sorely felt by a certain Harbinger .

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Tartaglia’s office in Northland bank

As he stepped into his office, Childe asked, “Ekaterina, where are the master files?”

“Over here, sir.” Ekaterina peeked out from around the other side of the door. She handed him the files and he received them with a sigh. Having heard this, she asked, “Sir, are you unwell?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just things aren’t as exciting here. That’s all.” Childe dismissed with a wave.

“Forgive me, sir, I may be too bold by saying this. It’s not that things aren’t exciting here, but it seems that someone has been missing from Liyue Harbor-” she started, before Childe turned on his heel and glared straight at her.

“Ekaterina…” Childe growled. “Are you being cheeky with me?! Let me remind you, to watch very carefully what you’re insinuating here!”

“I meant no harm, sir!” she cried, beckoning him to calm down. “But, if it eases you a bit, her group was on the way to Mondstat, and around sundown yesterday, they were able to reach the city, as per Nicholas’s report from the Cathedral.”

Having heard this, Childe tensed for a moment and let out a breath and eased up on Ekaterina. 

“As long as you know your place” he said  
And with a low voice he added “...and that you are aware who might be listening in.” 

He paused and gave another command in slow almost unheard voice...  
“I want you to lose the files you have of the traveler for now. Burn them if you have to! If they ask, tell them that it was lost during the Golden House incident.” Childe ordered.  
Fearfully Ekaterina was concerned for what would happen if she were to follow.

“B-but sir! Signora! And... the Tsaritsa!” she said trembling.

“Signora already filed her report before even setting foot on Liyue, and at this point the Tsaritsa has already had her eye on me for a while... we both better be cautious.” Childe carefully said.

“Sir, I have one question…” she hesitantly asked, her eyes glued to the floor, before adding a small “...if I may.”

“What is it?” Childe demanded impatiently. He had no time for questions that didn’t provide information.

“Is she… is she worth it?” Ekaterina asked, looking up at Childe as she waited for a reply.

Childe paused, and smiled gently. Was she worth it? He thought to himself, before shaking his head and answering with a small smile on his face.

“Ekaterina… you have no idea.”

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super thanks to the peeps who helped me out and make me push through with this Fic 😅
> 
> A super big amazing thank you to  
> Ryan, mr holy water for giving me weird angsty ideas 🤣  
> @rdchan_hokage , my logical sounding board😘  
> @xiaethers , my super amazing beta reader angel 🥺
> 
> They made me sound amazing 🤣🤣🤣  
> If y’all curious about me or how the story will be going or if u have any questions and such
> 
> You can find me at  
> @BernicciCorner  
> Or my stream page over at FB with the same Name 😅
> 
> Thank you again everyone!!!  
> Don’t be shy to give Kudos and a comment 🥺


	5. Amicis Et Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amicis Et Familia  
> ❀~❀  
> Friends are Family  
> ❀~❀  
> As Lumine wakes up, a discussion has to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Chilumi Nation!  
> Sorry for the long wait! I wasn’t sure if I was still gonna continue the story since I was able to finish it with my friend.
> 
> But She successfully convinced me to keep continuing on and to not be selfish with the story 😅
> 
> With that said, I hope y’all enjoy!

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

As she slowly came to her senses, the soft rumbling from her warm makeshift pillow is what rouses her first.  
Where am I?, she thinks to herself. The longer she surveys her surrounding she hears them.  
A bit garbled at first but, she could make out the hushed yet urgent tones of Paimon and Barbara discussing between themselves.  
And as she slowly breathed in the fresh air, she could take in the lingering scent of Xiangling’s cooking.

Ready or not.

Having her mind made up, its time to face the music ... err her friends.  
She rectifies that in her mind.

“Hi guys! What’s up?” Lumine says as she sits up.  
“WHAT DO U MEAN WHATS UP?” Paimon yells at her.  
“Paimon!” Xiangling says as she tried to hold back the floating fairy from going at Lumine.  
“Ehe...” Lumine replies with a shy smile reminiscent of their favorite Anemo Archon.  
“That’s it! Lumi! We were all worried! Do you even know what happened to you? We were scared! We thought we lost you!” Paimon replied angrily.  
Lumine shocked at hearing her fairy friend’s sudden outburst, wordlessly and a bit shamefully looks down.  
“Paimon! That’s enough! We were all worried but... our Friend Lumine will tell us when she’s ready, ok?” Barbara admonished gently.  
“Yeah, Paimon! Give her a bit of space.” Xiangling added.  
“... fine” Paimon grumbled.

“But how are you really, Lumi? You did give us quite a scare. You’ve been out of it for almost a day” Barbara asked  
“And more importantly do you know what happened to cause this? Was it one of my experiments? I know slime are an acquired taste but —“ Xiangling rapidly added too.

“Wait! Wait hold up! Xiangling, you didn’t do anything wrong but we might have to adjust our menu for the next couple days errr months (?)” Lumine replied shyly.

“Wait! Does this mean you know what’s wrong?” Xiangling curiously asked.  
Upon hearing the Barbara blushed a bit and tried to look away from Lumine. And Lumine to her credit blushed even harder...

“Well errrr... I guess I have to explain myself then” Lumine supplied.

She then decided to tell them everything.  
A bit scared at first but feeling hopeful with what her Celestial mother had told her.  
“They’re your family too”

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

With a deep breath she told her story

_  
_

She shared her true origins.  
How she was the direct descendant of the fabled Celestial Queen.  
How she and her twin were responsible to keep the balance.  
It was their unspoken destiny for one of them to ascend to the celestial throne.  
How they never were apart and that they were the only ones left from the celestial family.

With tears in her eyes she continued on...

__

__

She finally revealed how she came to this world with her brother by accident.  
They were on a visiting trip to each world. But they were attacked by a mysterious goddess like persona.  
How her brother was first captured while he was defending her.  
In her rage and heartbreak, she fought back.  
Due to the influx of energies battling each other, she was able to buy herself time  
But she lost.  
She lost her brother, her wings and her powers too.  
She was alive but she felt mortal for the first time in millennia.

With unshed tears in her eye and a ghost of a smile gracing her lip, She shyly admits.

She almost lost herself entirely, if not for Paimon’s friendship.  
Her unwavering support and optimism.  
Without it She would have given up on everything.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Upon hearing this Paimon rushes over to hug a teary eyed Lumine. 

And proceeds to tell her that;  
“You’re the bestest friend an ... e-e-emergency food ... can have...”

Through her tears she laughed at Paimon’s obvious attempt to make her and the others smile.  
She hugged the tiny fairy and said  
“Aww Paimon... You’re my best friend too!”  
“GROUP HUG!” Xiangling suddenly said.  
She then grabbed Barbara and hugged Lumine with all their might.

Being surrounded by warm hugs of her friends, she couldn’t help but giggle and smile at the predicament.

Still laughing at the sudden all girls dog pile they created. She hesitantly says;  
“That’s not all... I still have to ... erm explain what has been making me out of sorts ...”

Non chalantly Xiangling answered her “What more jaw dropping secrets will you drop on us ? It’s not like your pregnant right ?”

Upon hearing this, wide eyed Barbara stared at Lumine and Lumine to her credit tried every bit to be unfazed but was too shocked for words. She simply stared at Xiangling unblinking. 

“Was it something I said ?”  
“....”  
“... errrr well ....”  
“Oh archons!!!! You are!!!”  
“....”

They were all silent for a second till the thought had a moment to wrap itself in their heads.

“Lumiiii!!!! Congrats!” Paimon exclaimed.  
“Lumiii! A new taste tester!” Xiangling added to the excitement.  
As Lumine accepted the hugs and congratulatory words of her two friends. She couldn’t help but notice Barbara being a bit quiet and pensieve.

“Barbs, is there something wrong?” Lumine asked.  
“ errr guys I think we’re forgetting to ask the important question...” she replied.  
“And what might that be Barbara?” Xiangling asked her curiously.  
“If Lumine would it be ok about it...” she supplied”  
“Go on Barbs. Ask your question.” Lumine replies with a smile 

Thinking it would be better if she likened it to removing a band aid.

“err... uhh... who’s the father?” She asked quickly.  
Pointedly looking away trying to hide her blush.  
Just the idea of her friend doing such with someone was enough to make her blush. And blush hard she did.

“Err well... it’s no secret that I have been spending a most of my spare time in Liyue.” Lumine said.

“That is true! You spend more time with Mr Money Bags than with Paimon.” Paimon interjected.  
“I noticed that too!!! Come to think of me you’ve been letting Paimon stay with me most of the time too !!!“ Xiangling excitedly added.  
“Oh dear! Is it who I think it is!” Barbara suddenly yelped.

“Errr... uhh.. we did just come from the Festival of Lights.” Lumine tried to add  
But Paimon interjected,  
“It’s ... Mr Money Bags’ !!! Isn’t it !”  
With a sad smile she nodded, her tears threatening to fall from her eyes down to her face.

But nothing stopped Paimon from continuing on.  
“Oh no Lumi! He’s fatui! He’s a harbinger! Is that why? You were sneaking out? Is that why you were hesitant to tell us? Oh no Lumi! What are we gonna do?” She cried to her friend as she hugged her even tighter.

“There there Paimon! Cheer up don’t worry. I’ll be fine I have you after all!” She said as if trying to convince not only Paimon but also herself.

“YAH! And you got me too! I’ll be your personal chef through out this! Just think of all the things I can create for you! Xiangling added too.

“And you also have me, till we get to Mondstadt!” Barbara added as she joined there group huh once more.

“Speaking is Mondstadt! We have to tell them!” She added quickly.  
“Who ?” Xiangling asked  
“Who else ? The knights of course!” Barbara answered.  
“ What ?!? No! We can’t let others know!!!” Lumine finally answered.  
“Well meant we have to tell Jean, Diluc Keaya Lisa and even Venti!” Barbara argued.  
“But but!!!” Lumine tried to argue back  
But Barbara couldn’t be stopped and she continued on.  
“I promise they’d support you! They all love you! They’re your self proclaimed Mondstadt family. Sorry to be blunt. But with your brother missing, who else would watch out for you?”  
“What shes saying does make sense, you know?” Xiangling added too.

“Also I promise ! If they don’t react positively.. Well ... Angelic as I may seem.. Everyone is made of water and y’all know how I CAN control water.” Barbara added with a smirk.

“Ok! Ok! Ok! No threatening people Barbs!!!” Lumine acquiesced. 

Admittedly seeing Barbara so mischievous contradictory to her usual innocent facade, did make a smile grace Lumine tear stained face.

Bravely she finally said;  
“And there’s only one way to solve this and thats to go to Mondstadt and plan our next move”

Stopping in her tracks, Barbara feeling a slight high from her bravery earlier asked;  
“Speaking of next move, will you tell Childe the truth though?”

“Yeh Lumi! Will you tell Mr Money Bags?”  
Paimon asked as well.

“It’s pretty funny though you’re having Childe’s child.” Xiangling jokingly added too. 

“Er uhhh...” Lumine said as her eyes darted around looking for a possible distraction.

“Oh look ! A crystal fly!” She said excitedly.

“Better try to catch it! You know how rare those things are!” She said as she ran towards it.

“Ooooh! Don’t mind if I do!” Xiangling replied as she tried to chase after it too.

“Oh no! Guys ! Wait for meeee” Paimon yelled as she floated towards them.

“Lumine! Xiangling! Come on don’t change the topic” Barbara yelled out as she ran towards her friends.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Again super big amazing thank you to;  
> Ryan, mr holy water for giving me weird angsty ideas 🤣  
> @rdchan_hokage , my logical sounding board😘  
> @xiaethers , my super amazing beta reader angel 🥺
> 
> Pretty pretty please don’t be shy to leave a kudos or a comment if y’all enjoyed it 😅
> 
> Don’t be shy to tweet to me too  
> @BernicciCorner 💙
> 
> Thank you everyone!


	6. Temet Nosce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temet Nosce  
> ❀~❀  
> Know thy Self  
> ❀~❀  
> A short chapter on Lumine’s Thoughts and realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooot wooot!  
> We are back with another chapter!  
> It’s a bit short but I hope y’all enjoy it just as much

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

It been two weeks since they left liyue and three weeks since she last saw Childe.

Thinking back she felt guilty for holding out on him. And walking out without saying goodbye during her last week in Liyue. Luckily she did inform someone about her plans to leave for the city of freedom. 

She informed her close friend, the resident Consultant of Wangshu and ex-archon, Zhongli.   
Before leaving a week prior, She was able to talk to Zhongli about her need to leave and take a break from her tiresome search.

She also and shared her truths regarding her unfortunate feelings and equally unfortunate situation with their well acquainted Harbinger.

With that in mind, it was actually Zhongli’s idea for her to to leave for Mondstadt. Suggesting that maybe the structured contracts and walls of Liyue was suffocating her and adding to her stress and discomfort. Not to mention her also equally distressing situation with their favorite Harbinger.

He suggested that with her stress levels and pent up energy that she should take the scenic route and avoid the waypoints as much as possible. She was a bit apprehensive and annoyed but he simply said; “It would give you more time to sort out your self. It is a kin to how the earth also needs to dry itself out after the rain. You as well need some time to let yourself breathe and simply be.”

With Zhongli’s wise words and a bottle of Osmanthus wine for their special Windy Friend. She set off to find her teammates for their return trip.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Looking back now, it should have raised some flags within her. As to why suddenly Zhongli was against her using long distance way points. Or why he was so focused on her getting herself to relax and take things slow. And why he was so steadfast in making sure she delivers the specialty wine to Venti.

Thinking back, the ex Archon might have already sensed the the life within her even before her knowing about it.

Yes, she was with child.  
With Childe’s child to be exact.

Having that thought in her head made her giggle a bit and hold her tiny bulge. If she did her number right, the tiny life flickering within her would be at about 2 months now.

She was still apprehensive on how to move forward from her recent discovery.  
She’s scared about the what if’s. She’s afraid of how her enemies would deal with this discovery.   
And most of all she’s fearful on how would Childe react to this.   
Should she even tell him the truth ?   
Too many questions were plaguing her mind.  
Will he really leave the fatui and stay with her ? Will he bring her to the Tsaritsa only for him to end it himself? Will he be happy ? Or will he be disappointed?  
But most of all will he still love her ?   
Love them both ?  
Will she even survive the birth to see her child?

But with the so many unknowns, she was sure of some things.

One, she was sure was that she had friends to back her up.  
Every few minutes Paimon would fly by her to check if she was hungry or what not. Xiangling would casually hold out herbs near her to check if certain ingredients made her stomach turn or would illicit a negative reaction. Even Barbara was teaching her a few basic healing techniques. 

Two, no matter what she would love this little life in her.  
She would love it with all her heart and more. She would protect it with all her being. If given the choice she would gladly give herself just to ensure her safety.  
Her.  
She could feel it, even in the little specks of it’s own elemental energy.

She could feel the life from her little spark.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Little did she know her little spark, would ignite the flame in everyone in Mondstat, and even more, Teyvat. 

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Minna!  
> For the late updates and and stuff,  
> I was feeling a bit apprehensive if I should continue on given that I was able to finish the rough draft but my friend RD Chan made me wanna keep on going soooo
> 
> Here you go 🥺
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed !
> 
> M Again super big amazing thank you to;  
> Ryan, mr holy water for giving me weird angsty ideas 🤣  
> @rdchan_hokage , my logical sounding board😘  
> @xiaethers , my super amazing beta reader angel 🥺
> 
> Pretty pretty please don’t be shy to leave a kudos or a comment if y’all enjoyed it 😅 or if u have any suggestions and questions or what not 🥺
> 
> Don’t be shy to tweet to me too  
> @BernicciCorner 💙


	7. Vacate et Scire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacate et Scire  
> ❀~❀  
> Be Still and Know  
> ❀~❀  
> While the girls are on their way to Mondstat, let’s see what happening with the Liyue Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Starlights!!!  
> I just wanted to say this a surprise chapter. This wasn’t planned but I think I really wanted it to be part of the story 😅
> 
> I just hope y’all like it too! Given the unconventional pacing of it 😅

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀  
About two weeks have passed since Lumine had quietly left Liyue harbor. 

Unbeknownst to our traveler and her troupe, her absence hadn’t only been felt by a certain Harbinger but also by their no non sense consultant.  
❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Zhongli’s office in Wangshu Funeral parlor

 _knock knock_

“Zhongli Sensei, someone’s looking for you outside shall I let him in?” His assistant said as she opened his door and peeked her head in to his office.

“Who might it be?” Zhongli murmured to himself.

But before he could voice out his question, he heard the commotion.

“Oh come on! Just let me in! He’s been expecting me anyways.”  
The unmistakable voice of their Fatui acquaintance said.

“But sir! Our consultants usually have to book their meetings, we don’t usually allow walk ins!”  
His other assistant tried to argue.

“Let. Me. Through.”  
Tartaglia said once more.

Having felt she lost the battle of pest... err ... guest control, his assistant simply looked apologetically and left the two to their own devices.

With a dark glint in his eyes and and his ever present smile on his face, Tartaglia said;  
“Zhongli Sensei, lemme take you out for lunch. Just the two of us”

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀  
Having felt that keeping quiet and pretending he knew nothing would simply be a waste of time, He agreed to have lunch out with Tartaglia.  
Luckily Tartaglia had the foresight that their incoming discussions might be a little sensitive for others to hear. He rented them a private room At Liuli Pavilion.

As soon as the room was secured, the tea was poured, the dumplings were served, they sat down. 

The silence between the two was eerie and uncanny. It wasn’t ever like this before. No matter their lunches or disagreements, the tension between the two never reached this point.

After a few Minutes childe decided to break the silence.

“Zhongli Sensei, I think you’re hiding something from me.” He began.

“What would you mean, Childe ?”

“For someone’s who’s been in Liyue from ... well the very beginning... you see to forget the (in)famous saying of “the walls have ears”

“Childe, I am well familiar of said statement and what it may implicate. But as to why or what brought it here. That I do not understand.”

 _bang!_   
Childe couldn’t hold his anger and slammed his hand over the table.

“Quit playing dumb! I know you got me fooled with had happened before. But you can’t have me fooled now... especially if it’s about her!”  
Childe said standing up and waking a bit away to control his growing anger.

“Childe? What do you mean ?”  
Zhongli said standing up as well.

Childe looked up to meet his gaze.   
Steely pools of Blue met with hardened brown.

“You were the last person she spoke to before she left. You were the only one she was with during her last week in Liyue. Archons! know why? But that was the same week she avoided me! And right after that she vanished along with her Companions. No one know where she went. She hasn’t even done any commissions for the past two weeks!”  
Childe accused.

Zhongli, once the god of war, was shocked. Having faced many physical battles from ages ago, he simply didn’t know how to proceed with one’s emotional battles. 

So he kept quiet.

But Childe kept goin on.  
It was as if the dam burst from the insurmountable pressure that’s been building up against it for a while.

“Zhongli Sensei! Tell me the truth! What do you know ? Did she say anything? I wouldn’t be this worried if it weren’t about her. I care about her... I worry for her .... and  
I ... love ... her.  
Only her”

Upon hearing this, Zhongli wide eyed and shocked, asked  
“You WHAT ?”

With unshed tears and a croak in his voice, he said;  
“I love her. I love Lumi—“

Before he could finish the sentence, Zhongli came at him and suddenly reprimanded him saying;

“Tartaglia! Don’t you dare continue that sentence! Do you know what you have done ? Do YOU know the consequences of this ? Of this love that you speak of?”

“... Sensei? ... Just what are you saying ?”

With a heavy sigh, he responded a bit cooly.

“Tartaglia, do you know about the celestial royalty”

“Err ... I know some of it”

“Go on then...”

“It was a legend from ages ago, we were told of it as children. How there was once a great celestial being. Who was filled with so much love for her creation, she wanted to have a child to pass it on to. And with her magic, she was blessed with a pair of twins. 

They had hair that shone like the sun, skin unblemished and Eyes as bright as the stars. They became the Celestial royal family. Upon which Celestia was named after. Various stories tell of snippets in the palace. How their used to be 7 loyal knights. How these knights eventually became archons themselves in Teyvat. It also had different accounts of the Queen mother’s demise....  
They never did say how she died”

“...”

“But sensei what has this go to do with...”

“...”

“Oh no! She can’t be! She can’t be—-“

“Tartaglia! Control yourself!”

“... But Sensei!”

“Do you know why it’s not spoken of on what happened to the Queen Mother? I shall tell you. Due to her great love she sacrificed herself for all. As is the duty of the celestial Family. They are duty bound to maintain the balance between worlds. The twins were a blessing. They are the product of the greatest love the Queen Mother can give. They were able to balance one another. They were warned of falling for anyone. For them to love was their greatest hope but their greatest risk. For loving and being loved in return would in turn give them their greatest gift, their greatest power . But like an old saying goes with great power comes great responsibility. Such as theirs with great power comes great consequences.”

“... oh archons... please don’t tell me ...”

“So again Tartaglia, what have you done ?”  
❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT WOOOT !!!  
> We actually reached 200 kudos 
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE 🥺
> 
> But most of all I would like to say thank you to RD for being my partner in this crazy story 🤣
> 
> I swear she keeps me going and thank you all to everyone who read and and send kudos too!!!
> 
> I just request that you guys leave some comments too. It means a lot for people like me who try are best to create these stories 😅
> 
> Again. 
> 
> THANK YOU 💙


	8. Vacate et Intellegite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacate et Intellegite  
> ❀~❀  
> Be Still and Understand  
> ❀~❀  
> Will they be still enough to listen and understand each other ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starlights!  
> Guess who felt mega inspired from all your kind and sweet comments 🥺
> 
> I ended up making a part two ish of the prior chapter 😂
> 
> Rest assured it matter in the whole over arching story line 😅
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also I don’t own any of the characters used hereee! 😅

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀  
The tension was think in the air. It was as if that one question silenced the ever jovial fatui man.

“Tartaglia! Don’t make me ask you again!”

Clenching his fist to control himself. He looks away from Zhongli. Afraid to meet the Ex-Archon’s gaze.

"I can't tell you." He says through his gritted teeth.

"Tartaglia. Answer me."  
Zhongli roared back and accidentally letting out Geo energy causing the room to shake.  
Not one to lose composure, even with the accidental blast. He stared Childe down with narrowed eyes. And came for him in two strides 

“Sensei, please don’t make me answer...” Childe replied.

“TARTAGLIA! Tell. Me. The Truth. Now!” Zhongli roared. As he grabbed Childe by the collar.

For someone he was used to being calm and composed, this was the first time that he witnessed Zhongli seething with such righteous anger.

In the end he couldn’t help but comply.

He shook Zhongli’s hold on him and took a seat in front of the ex-archon.  
In a subdued voice he spoke.

He told him everything.  
❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

_  
He begins by saying that Lumine captivated his attention after surviving not just once but three times in battle with him. And that she also beat him and his foul legacy even amidst fighting two battles prior._

_At first he was simply intrigued by her power and capabilities. He decided to simply watch from a far. Try as he might to lie low for a few weeks after the Golden House Incident as to not start a possible diplomatic issue._

_Lucky or unluckily, it really depends on how one could see it. Teucer decided to stow away to Liyue. And it felt as if the archons were giving him another chance to communicate with the traveler._

_He just didn’t expect the high price of it.  
He almost got found out by his little brother. And he almost lost himself to the foul legacy once more. He almost lost his little brother.  
But Lumine held strong for him at his weakest. _

_She actually helped him rather than punish him for his lies and deceit._

_And if he was being honest with himself, that was the turning point of his feelings towards the young traveler._

_Slowly but surely things fell into place as they fell into each other.  
Slowly things started to progress and shift ._

_They would still have weekly battles but as each battle just added more to him losing and her winning. It just amazed him more and made him want more time with her. He was perplexed how someone like her could exist._

_Little did he know she too was falling for him as well._

_So he tried his luck by betting dinner as well in their weekly matches. And adding sparring matches by Yaogang shoal too. He said he needed some help collecting conch shells and Lumine being helpful joined him. And he in turn became quite available to help out in her many commissions as well._

_Their relationship progressed so well, that It wasn’t a surprise to see them together around Liyue. It also became a norm for her to stay over his apartment from time to time due to her exhaustion. And him as well! He would sometimes end up too bloody from their sparring matches that he’d rather hide in Lumine’s small rented room than face his Fatui subordinates._

_It was during these stays that they ended up not only exploring each other’s strengths but also each other’s bodies as well._

_He well and truly realized how hard he had fallen for the traveler at that point as he continued telling Zhongli about it._

_Like all good things, it also came to an unfortunate end._

_It ends with him solemnly admitting to Zhongli that he was finally telling Lumine he was ready to give up being a fatui and all for her.  
“Screw the consequences!” He said._

_But Lumine was worried for him. That no matter how brave he looked. She could see the fear and the possibilities that would come about form his decision._

_They argued hard._

_She reminded him of the implications of his choice. On how it can affect not only him but also his family. She reminded him that she was only a traveler and his family was more important. She reminded him that her past is shrouded in mystery and her present is what they only have now. And her future was uncertain. She told him this with the earnest intention of pushing him away._

_He reminded her that he truly well in fact loved her. And that he never felt this way for anyone but her. That she was important because ... she would be his family too. He loved her that much. That he saw an actual future with her._

_And if he could, he would renounce his loyalty to the Tsaritsa and be loyal to only her._

_He wanted to dispel her notion of hopelessness amidst her outward image of positivity to everyone. He wanted her to know and see that she was special to him and that no matter what he was well and truly taken by her._

_They ended up making up and making love that night once more._

_But come morning light, she was gone.  
Any trace of her was no where be to found.  
She left like the fleeting wind that simply passed by._

_Yes, he would still see her in liyue that week. But she never glanced his way. Purposefully trying to avoid him by doing commission after commission.  
He tried to chase after her but she seemed to always be out of reach that week._

_If he only knew that was the last time he would see her, he would have tried harder._

_And the only thing Childe was certain was that, if she didn’t spend her time with her teammates, she spent her time with Zhongli that final week. Thus why he sought the man he was talking to at that moment._

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

“Thats quite a tale but how will you proceed from there ?”

“...”

“I .... actually don’t know any more Sensei! For the life of me, I don’t know! I’ve been through so many situations that I only had to carry myself through it. I never had to think about anyone else’s survival and wants other than my own...”

“ Then perhaps now is the best time to figure out what your next move is. It’s time for you to know where your loyalty lies. And where you heart truly lies.

“...”

“There’s an incoming war, you know ? “ he says cryptically to Childe.

“We celestial knights don’t speak of it. Since there’s only two of us original ones left in Teyvat. But we know of it and it’s signs. And a few of them have been sighted. “ he continued to say.

“Sensei? What do you mean?” Childe interjected.

“I implore you figure out which side you’ll be on. Before it even begins.” He replied.

After having said his final piece, Zhongli quietly stood up and walked out of the chaos that was once was a Liuli private room.

Leaving Childe to his thoughts.  
❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo did you guys enjoy it ?
> 
> I would just like to say thank you again to everyone who’s been waiting, reviewing and liking the fic!
> 
> Y’all have no idea how much it all mean to me 🥺
> 
> If y’all have any questions, suggestions (and Dare I say) violent reactions,  
> You can find me over at my Streaming Page in Facebook  
> fb.gg/BernicciCorner
> 
> I stream my Genshin plays and pulls over there!!! 🤣
> 
> Or you guys can find me at my Twitter over at @BernicciCorner 💙
> 
> Again. Everyone thank you!!!
> 
> Till the next chapter 😏


	9. Communis Opinio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communis Opinio  
> ❀~❀  
> Common Opinion  
> ❀~❀  
> As the friends finally reach the city of freedom, they encounter varying opinions for the current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Starlights!!!
> 
> I hope y’all ready for this chapter 😅  
> I do apologize for the late post ... real life tend to happen and well 😅 oof
> 
> Again Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters 😀 I just enjoy writing about them 💕

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

These past few days of traveling was great for the group. They were able to cover a large area without having to encounter too many enemies.

But the peace and tranquillity they felt couldn’t quell the trepidation that Lumine was getting as they got nearer to their destinations.

Suddenly Barbara’s happy squeals quickly broke Lumine’s somber reverie.

“We’re finally hereee !!! I’m so excited to see Jean and give her some of these hair pins!!!” She Squeeeked as she ran for the bridge. Timmie’s Pigeons flying away as she passed through   
“Barbs, calm down! And wait for us!” Paimon added as she flew towards the young enthusiastic deaconess.

Following right behind them were Xiangling and Lumine.

“But honestly I’m excited to see the Mondstat cuisines too! Do u think I can finally have some of that sticky honey roast I keep hearing about from Paimon, Lumine?” Xiangling hopefully thought out loud.

Just as they crossed the bridge into the stoned walls of the city of freedom, a Grey blur bounded towards them in an excited manner. Followed by an even faster and tinier red blur.  
Seeing those colors together, Lumine couldn’t help but chuckle and open her arms wide to receive their ever present joy love from the two friends, namely Klee and Razor.

But as they both neared her, the Klee raced towards Lumine with a great big hug and saying “Lumi-nee welcome baaack! We missed you soo much!”

Razor, on the other hand, took a quick step back. He paused for a moment and sniffed the air surrounding his Mama Lumine. Something felt off. Something smelt different.  
As He gradually came closer to the pair, he couldn’t help but be puzzled with this unfamiliar scent around her.   
Noticing this Lumine also couldn’t help but look away and not meet his gaze.  
Puzzled by this current development towards his Lupical. 

He began “Mama Lumi! Whaa—“

But before he could even continue what he wanted to say. 

They all heard the joyous and loud cry of their city’s outrider.

“Greetings Traveller! How was Liyue? How was the festival ? How is everyone? Was it as amazing as they said it was? You have to tell us all about it!”

Lumine, still carrying Klee inner arms, chuckled and said “ Amber calm down. Take a breath. We were actually on the way to Jean’s office, right after we drop Barbs over at the cathedral. Would you like to join us ? “

“Oh sure !” Amber replied 

“Also if I may ask a favor, Amber. There’s also some important and a bit ... sensitive things I need to go over with Jean which might mean we’d have to have a full meeting for the day too. Would you be ok with touring our Friend Xiangling and keeping Paimon company, while I go and talk to them ?” Lumine asked shyly.

“No problem, traveler! I’ll even show them around and treat them to a helping of sticky honey roast too!” She answered with excitement in her voice and an extra bounce in her step.

All the while Xiangling could t hold in her feeling and suddenly blurted out;  
“YES!!!!! I have been WAITING FOR THAT MEAL FOR EVERRRR! I can FINALLY taste the famous Honey Roast!!!! Ahhhh!”

“Yeh! And Paimon gets to tag a long too!” Paimon said as well.

“Well as long as you guys are ok with this, let’s head on over and drop off Barbs first. You ready ?” Lumine asks as she looks to the Hydro User.

“I sure am, Lumine! Let’s Go! But I’d like you to drop me off at the cathedral after we see Big sister Jean.”

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀ 

_Jean’s office_

For the longest time that Lumine had been in Mondstadt, she never thought that they   
could do two impossible things in a span of one day.

The first was an amazing feat on its own. Jean’s office in headquarters was filled of Mondstadt’s only vision holders. From the easy going Mondstadt kids down to even the surly but reclusive bartender.

What started of as a group of a few ladies (and razor) on their way to Jean ended up being a troupe of adventurers ,slowly increasing as they got closer to their objective. They were all excited to hear about their adventures in Liyue straight from the traveler herself.

And since Lumine had a tendency not to say no, especially to the kids she cares for and loves. She just went with it. 

How can one say no to Klee, right ? Or even to Benny’s enthusiasm at seeing his Adventure Teammates? Or even Fischl and Oz’s happiness at being a part of something.

So again she couldn’t say no.  
Which leads it back to the current setting... Jean’s full house of vision holders.

And the second?  
The eerie quiet that followed after Lumine’s unexpected surprising news.

❀~❀ ❀~❀  
Jean tried her best to bring forth a semblance of order amidst the chaos currently residing in her office.

She tried distracting the junior vision holders by sending them all out to lunch sponsored by the knights as an incentive. 

But they were all steadfast in not leaving. They didn’t want to leave their Mama Lumi-Chan, as they affectionately called Lumine. They wanted to stay and hear out what their mama deems all too important.

Jean still insisted, tasking Amber in corralling all of them.

With the murmurs and voices getting louder, Lumine felt it was now or never.

Amidst the many voices she revealed her truth.

“I’m pregnant” Lumine voiced out over the noise.

Silence.

“And I was wondering if I can quietly stay in Mondstadt indefinitely?”  
She added softly as she held her small bump protectively

It was quiet. Too quiet  
Not one peep nor sound could be heard for a minute.

Their collective breaths were held and the deafening silence was only broken by Jean’s commanding voice.

“By the order of the Knights of Favonius as the acting grand master, I deem this a national secret!”  
She said immediately.

Everyone in the room was shocked. For Lumine to say such was a big deal. Since Mondstadt is the land of freedom. Orders such as these were extremely rare and the punishment for breaking said order was equally as extreme as well.

“No one may speak of this to anyone else not in the room. News of this will not go out! This secret will be kept until we deem it read and safe to be released. Understood ?” She continued in her commanding voice.

Everyone was too shocked to respond. With wide eyes they simple nodded towards the Dandelion knight.

A teary eyed Lumine looks up to Jean and mouths a small thank you.

“Diluc!” Jean calls out the to reclusive bartender.

He looks up to meet her steely gaze. Nodding his head signaling her to continue what she wanted to ask of him.

“Will you be open to hosting Lumine & her party for a while? Your area is the most suited. It being far away from prying eyes and wondering souls. It’s also the best place in terms of defenses well.”  
She asked staring intently towards him.

Begrudgingly Diluc agrees. Amidst his current displeasure for the young traveler, he wanted to keep her as safe as possible too. And too him what better place would it be than in his own lands.

Lumine being overwhelmed about the recent decisions goes along with their plans as well.

Jean asks once more asks another request from.  
She inquires if they may continue this discussion at the more secured location of Dawn winery. Again Diluc agrees.

Feeling the possible tension in the air of loaded words unspoken and delicate topics untouched, Barbara had an idea.

Fearing for the juniors she hold dear in he heart, she suggested that they get lunch for everyone and bring it over to dawn winery.

And in doing so she gets her juniors away from the line of fire and gives the seniors the space they need to talk amongst themselves.

Paimon agrees as well understanding the reasoning behind Barbara’s suggestion. 

Having everyone agree to the plan they all leave Jean’s office 

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀ 

_Diluc’s home, Dawn Winery_

The adults reach dawn winery first.

Under Diluc’s booming command he dismisses all his maids except for the every loyal Adelinde.

He tasks Adelinde in prepping the guest room on the ground floor nearest to the gardens. 

She agrees and goes her way leaving the house to the senior vision holders.

As soon as the house was cleared of others ... all hell breaks loose.

For each had their own opinion in the current situation.

_Kaeya was curious._  
“Ms Lumine what exactly happened I Liyue ? I thought you all just went for the festival as Liyue’s Vip as a thanks for helping them out?”

_Lisa was amazed._  
“Oh my cutie! What had you been up to ? Where there many cuties there as well ? We’re you able to meet my friend Ying’er as well?”

_Jean was worried._  
“Oh traveler, how are we going to go through with this ? Is their thing we need to learn or do ? You did tell us you’re not from here. What Do we need to prepare? Oh archons ...”

_And lastly Diluc was seething_  
He was simply staring disappointedly at her. He was trying to reign in the fiery temper he was well known for.

Lumine felt so small over their collective voices sounding above her.

But she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts and the noises when Lisa softly called out to her saying;

“Cutie, forgive me for asking this but who is the father of the Child your carrying?” 

In Lumine’s small voice she says;

“It’s Tartaglia”

Diluc loses it. 

He goes quiet for a moment and lets it out. 

With the same fiery pyro that fuels his vision does the same fire that burns and bites in the loaded lecture he gives.

“What do you mean Tartaglia ?!?” He begins slowly

“Do you mean Tartaglia of The fatui ? The 11th Harbinger ? Lumine! How could you! Just how can u let this happen to you?”

Lumine looks away trying to avoid his gaze

“They’re FATUI! All they do is lie, destroy and hurt! What lie has he spun for you ? How much did he offer? What have you done! How can you be so stupid! Open your eyes ! Little sister! How could you let this happen to you?

“Diluc... I think that’s too much. We don’t really kno—” Kaeya tried to say but he was cut off once more.

“And don’t get me started about HIS own status as Harbinger! He might be the youngest but he’s also the most physically dangerous of them! Lumine! He might have only used you! Is that why he isn’t here ? He probably just used you and left you!”

“Diluc! That’s enough!” Jean yelled out in an effort to stop Diluc’s on going rage filled lecture.

But they were too late.

Lumine feeling all the weight in the world

With tears running down her face she backs away from them saying;

“YOU are Wrong!” She says as bravely as she could amidst her tears.

“For the record! I left him! For his own safety from his Cryo archon! Not the other way around! And From what I know he loved me! And never used me!” 

She turned around and used a bit of her Aemo to push open the strong wooden doors of Diluc’s home.

And runs away.

Far away from the voices   
From the heat  
From the pitiful looks  
From everything

With the blessing of the anemo she runs. Runs fast and hard away from all of them.

As if a beacon in the foggy dark dark, the statue becons her out of Her own darkness and into its light.

~•~

Try as they might to catch up to her they realize it’s too late and she had already Teleported herself out. 

Jean says “I hope you’re proud of yourself, Diluc! She took all the bravery she had to share her news and this is what you do to her?”

“Such a way to express your freedom, dear brother. That you failed to realize you have deeply hurt Ms. Lumine” Kaeya somberly adds as well

“I just hope our little cutie makes her way back to us safely. “ Lisa adds too

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any who I hope y’all enjoyed the chapter!  
> And as promised the Fan Art Commission for this fic has been posted over at my Twitter feel free to check it out over;  
> @BernicciCorner
> 
> Spoiler though 🤣 the amazing fan art is for chapter 11-12 
> 
> I hope y’all stick with me till then !! 💙
> 
> Also special thanks to Mystearia and Rd Chan for keeping me going in this story 💙


	10. In Vino Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Vino Veritas  
> ❀~❀  
> In wine there is truth  
> ❀~❀  
> After running away from everyone’s opinions, our heroine seeks solace with a windy friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup Starlights and fellow Chilumi Shippers!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy this chapter 💙
> 
> Alsoooo Happy holidays everyone!!
> 
> May this chapter be my gift to each and everyone of you
> 
> 🐳⭐️🐳

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Through her tears she ran away from everyone.  
At this point, she’d reach her limit. She understood that all of them care for her but she simply felt suffocated overwhelmed and lost.

So amidst the turmoil, she ran as fast and as hard as she can to the one place she knew she’d find a certain semblance of peace.

She touched the way point nearest to the Dawn winery and sent herself towards Vanessa’s tree , to Windrise.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Upon arriving by the foot of the great tree, she noticed she was completely alone.   
Only the embrace of the wind by her side.

As the windswept and covered her with its gst, she couldn’t help but call out to her windy friend.

“Oh Venti! I wish you were here.”

She paused and took a step forward towards the tree. 

“A lot has happened, you know? Some good and some well ... I wouldn’t say bad. I would say unexpected.”

She laughed at her own euphemism 

“Oh yeah! I’ve met you’re friend and fellow archon as well! He’s quite the fellow. All mysterious and stern... but also quite thoughtful! Which reminds me! He Gave me a bottle to give you. I think it’s some special Osmanthus Wine ?”

Upon remembering the bottle, she quickly opened her portal bag to find said gift. She carefully placed it by the trees roots as she sat herself down.

“Oh Venti, so many things happened, you know? And I ... wasn’t expecting to fall in love ... and to end up expecting as well.”

She gingerly caressed her small bump.

“I well ... didn’t make the smartest decisions but in all honesty I made each decision with my heart. Which I do hope counts for something... hahaha...”

She weakly laughs to herself as if her poor attempts at self deprecating comedy could help her out of her current slump.

She breathes in deeply and continues.

“But seriously, Venti, I hope you were... I need you. I feel so alone, even with everyone around me. I feel so confused even if everyone has an opinion.  
I just feel overwhelmed and lost, They’re not you, you know ? So I do hope you’re somewhere here.”

She said solemnly as she hugged herself trying to stop her tears.

Unbeknownst to her Venti has been there among the high branches the whole time. And upon seeing her tears, he landed softly beside her. Engulfing her in his arms. He tried his best to wipe away her many tears.

“Oh Dear Lumi, worry not I’m here. You’re not alone. You’re never alone. Come on tell me what ails you as I inspect the old block head’s gift”

 _sniff_  
“Blockhead? Oh you mean Zhongli? Venti don’t be mean” she laughs through her tears.

“Well them come one tell me the whole story, what happened in Liyue”

And she tells him everything, leaving no chapter untold.

❀~❀ ❀~❀

And as Lumine’s tale comes to a close, Venti gingerly pries open his special wine bottle. He breathes in the enchanting scent of the aged Wine.

He then release his breathe saying “Oooh! that old blockhead really must have pulled the stops to send me this”

Which only means things are as serious as this wine is rare.

Lumine looks puzzled by his statement . Ignoring this, Venti continues on. He then pull a glass out of no where and pours himself a small drink. He sips a bit and hides the rest of his aged vintage. And presses on.

“So with everything you’ve told me and all the things you’ve learned in your travels, what’s next ? What’s your next plan ? Are you still going to search for you brother ? Are you still venturing out to even more parts unknown ? Or will you stay or find a new place to call home?”

Not meeting his gaze she looks down a bit bashful and insecure.  
Trying her best not to meet his gaze in fear of the possible judgement he might let out or bring about. In a small tired voice she answers him l.

“I was planning to stay ... quietly ... here in Mondstadt. Away from possible harm for me and and for _her_ ... also far away from any Fatui or Abyss enemies that might bring us harm as well.”

Venti a bit puzzled by her answer and her reluctant avoidance of the bigger issue, had then decided to go straight for his question.

“Hmm Fatui ? What about the Child’s father ? You do remember that Tartaglia is a Fatui, right ? A Harbinger, if I recall correctly. One of the Tsaritsa’s men. Will you not tell him about this impending news ? Will you secret away this little gift you both unwittingly created ?”

As soon as those words left Venti. Lumi just started tearing up once more.

“I know!” She cried out she lets go of the tears she tried to hold.

“I know! Ok!” She says out loud once more.

“I know I’m supposed to tell him as well but think about the repercussions, Venti! His loyalty ? His Family? His Life? He has more to lose once this is known.”

She hiccups and wipes away her tears.

“And venti “ she add somberly.

In a barely audible voice she says;  
“I’m not even sure if I’ll live through it myself ... “  
In remembrance of what had happened to her own queen mother.

Shaking away the last vestiges of her sadness and wiping the remnants of her fallen tears. She stands up and walks away for a bit.  
She then tersely says;

“Here I thought you as the archon of freedom would understand my choice in exercising my freedom to withhold this information from him”  
She continues on as tears softly fall from her tired eyes, not facing venti.

“Oh Lumi, I do understand.” he says as he paces quickly towards her. Trying to catch up to her.

As he neared her, he was able to grab her wrist gently. He began by saying; “ Lumine as the archon of freedom. I applaud your initiative to use your freedom as you deem fit but... don’t you think In choosing not to inform him of this blessing, you, yourself are restricting his own freedom to make his own decisions from his own volition.”

She was deathly quiet and unmoving in his hold of her. He wanted her to reflect well with this decision in her mind. For he knew, her decision won’t only affect her but others around her as well. So he continued his spiel. 

“ Don’t you think he deserves his freedom and his say in all of this? It takes two to move in this dance called life. If not the freedom then the courtesy to make his own decision?”

Noticing that Lumine was slowly relaxing from his hold hold of her and that she was silently listening to his short lecture, he continued on.

“But What if he wanted to stay ? What if he is willing to forego all those worries and troubles for his love for you? For the love of the life you created together? What if he chooses you with all that he is and what he has ? Wouldn’t that be a better tale to be ?” He add a bit cheekily in the end with a soft smile.

And as Lumine listened to what Venti had to say, she couldn’t help but realize that he was right. And sadly she was wrong as well. She realizes amidst his fun loving and a bit drunk persona that He cares in his own Venti way.

And as the last of her fears were foregone and calmed, she felt a tad bit better. And she returned the smile she gave him with a gentle hug between friends.

Lastly he added gently to her and she settles in the comfort of his familial embrace.

“I understand More than you know. I understand how it is to decide for others thinking we know better, trying to spare them from the pain that we’d rather carry for them. but alas it is sometimes not the way it ends so”

He softly chides as he dries away her remaining tears and holds her even closer. As if to remind her that she’s never alone and and won’t be alone in this new adventure she’s about to take.

He lifts her chin a bit so he can look into her eyes and says kindly ;

“But now as ... technically... _your Archon_ ”  
He laughs lightly, gaining a small smile from Lumine.

“It’s my duty to care for you, _Prinsesa_ .”

Upon hearing the name he called her. She sat straighter. And looked at him wide eyed and surprised .

As the simple word brought forth a number of possibilities and truths she had hidden away even from herself.

“P-p-prinsesa ?!? Last time I was called that when I was still in my mother’s arms surrounded by her entrusted K-K-knights ? You’re a KNIGHT ?” She blurts out. 

And with all the things that happened, the revelations that were known and realization that she encountered recently, finally reaching her capacity ... 

she faints.

Luckily, Venti was able to call forth anemo slowing her fall and catching her before she reached the ground.

“Oops? Maybe I shouldn’t have said that” he says with a smile to himself as he gently carries her back to Dawn Winery 

❀~❀ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s that 🤣
> 
> I hope the chapter is able to help the story progress 😅
> 
> Honestly if I may share...  
> doing these last two chapters were very difficult. I was disinterested at the same time lost on how to do it.
> 
> And for everyone who commented In The previous chapter ... thank you 🥺😭🥺
> 
> The next incoming chapters are bit angstier especially chapter 12 & 13 😅  
> Chapter 11 will bring us some resolutions and some confirmed decisions.
> 
> I’m hoping to close this “book” at chapter 15 (at the most)
> 
> Also a super big thank Shout out to RD-Chan for always being there to make me focus 🤣 and try not to be toooo angsty 🤣
> 
> Till then 💙
> 
> Thank you and happy Holidays to everyone   
> ⭐️🎄⭐️


	11. Secreta Spes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secreta Spes
> 
> ❀~❀
> 
> Secret Hope
> 
> ❀~❀
> 
> With Lumine and the gang in Mondstadt, let’s see what our favorite bank manager is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Starlights!
> 
> Well I just would like to say this was an unexpected chapter. I didn’t really plan for this chapter 🤣 it sort of just happened with people asking me where was Childe ? Or how was he handling things and such so I ended up with this quiets short chapter 😅
> 
> I still do hope y’all enjoy it as well

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

** Tartaglia’s office in Northland bank **

_ Knock Knock _

“Who is it ? Can’t you see I’m busy” Childe said loudly warning the person disturbing his peace.

Ekaterina wasn’t having any of that. Knowing her master for far longer than anyone else under his command, she reluctantly enters the tense office. Knowing that he’d want to hear this report from her.

“Master Tartaglia, urgent news from Mondstat just arrived regarding the traveler... about Ms Lumine.”

She says quickly.

Upon hearing his beloved one’s name, he looks up from his littered desk and nods.

Taking this as signal to continue on, she does so.

“After vanishing for a week just as soon as she arrived. The traveller has now reappeared and has been seen preparing to leave the city once more. “

“Proceed...”

“Based on the collective reports from Mikhail and the others that were collected. Before she went missing for a week, she was spotted being marched up to the Knights Headquarters by the city’s Outrider along with all of the City’s known vision holders.”

“...”

Surprised by how the Mondstadtians were treating their fabled hero had Childe confused but he kept quiet listening to the report even more.

“After said meeting was over, the vision holders had disbursed towards their various destinations. She wasn’t seen at all and no report of her nor her activities were heard.”

“...”

He couldn’t help but kept quiet and analyze his thoughts. To think that is was in itself a bit peculiar given to how open and loud the Mondstadt could be. And it was no secret how they all loved their Honorary knight. And when wine meets lips secrets tends to slip, but for a country to suddenly go quiet about a matter such as a visit from their knight was truly peculiar.

Taking her master’s quiet demeanor Ekaterina continues on with her report even more earnestly

“We were also able to gain some intelligence from the rather helpful Catherine’s and some of the public posts. Throughout her stay she’s only been accepting cooking commissions and some rather numerous cleaning commissions from dawn winery. But other than that she’s hasn’t been physically seen by anyone.”

“...”

“At this rate she hasn’t been into any battle related commissions. And I may be so bold to say it seems as if she’s only taking domestic and low risk commissions, Master Tartaglia”

Hearing this Childe couldn’t help by grimace to himself and whisper

“Oh Archons, please let my thoughts be wrong in this... she simply couldn’t be... could she?”

Not noticing this, Ekaterina continues on excitedly wanting to reveal her news.

“But just this morning she set out to leave the city with only 3 other companions along with her Pixie Friend.”

Hearing of her possibly venturing out, peeks his interest and asks;

“Who are these companions? Do we have information on them ?”

She looks down afraid of meeting his gaze and possible punishment

“Well ... Master Tartaglia we know two of them”

She answers unsurely but continues on.

“They have a new male companion that we know nothing of. Base from the limited and rushed information we have... they seem to be very close & affectionate towards each other ...”

Hearing that a new ... person might steal his Lumi’s affection has him on edge but he tries his best to control this ... foreign emotions.

“Oh Archons! who have you brought with you this time?” He says exasperated you.

Ekaterina, used to her Boss’s attention on the traveler at this point, just breathed in a soft sigh.

But pressed to ask.

“Master, what would be the next orders ? If I may say, the tsaritsa hasn’t ordered anything of the traveler as of yet.” 

She adds hopefully. Hoping against hope that nothing un towards happen to the Traveler.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

Ekaterina, for all her declared loyalty to their Archon, she doesn’t really care for her much anymore.

Heretical thinking ? Yes! Dangerous thoughts? Also yes! Can get her killed ? Equally so! But at this point she’s had enough of it.

Having been in the Fatui service for so long has left her disenchanted and awakened to the dark truths of their missions.

So along the way her loyalties have shifted from her archon to her ever reliable master.

Her master, who’d she seen mature and grow. A master, who she’d known to have a heart as cold ice and a tongue as sharp as steel. But for her to see her master like this...

And for her master to actually feel this depth of emotion towards another, she couldn’t help but pledge herself to helping him and the traveller even more.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

After a moment of silence, Childe evenly instructs her.

“No harm must come to her, coming from the Fatui. We will only passively watch from a far. No one will be sending any Cicin Mages and the like towards her party. We will lurk in the shadows and every information regarding their whereabout will be sent to directly to me, and only me. Understood?”

“Yes Master Tartaglia! ”

“Thank you Ekaterina, you are dismissed.”

With that she leaves and closes the door behind her.

Filling her thoughts of ways on how to set up the two most powerful people she knows.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

And maybe she could even be present for their wedding.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for now 🤣 as I try to fix the Mondstadt chapter and try to answer the burning question on what’s gonna happen next? How is Diluc gonna react ? How are they gonna proceed and such 😭
> 
> I just hope y’all still like how the story is going and if y’all have any suggestions questions and violent reactions 
> 
> Feel free to comment and or message me over at my twitter.  
> @BernicciCorner
> 
> Again! Thank you everyone  
> 💙⭐️💙


	12. Familiaris Amicitiae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiaris Amicitiae  
> ❀~❀  
> Family and Friendships  
> ❀~❀  
> A short chapter on Friendship turned family as everyone come to grasps with their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot Starlights !!!
> 
> Happy New Year !!!!  
> Here’s a super short chapter in celebration of the New Year!!!
> 
> Enjoy !!!

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀ 

Due to the stressful event of the day and tiresome travel they endured, Venti couldn’t blame Lumine for fainting. Especially given it was kinda his fault too. For providing the proverbial nail in the coffin with his own revelation.

Luckily he was able to catch Lumine swiftly and effortlessly. Remembering that most probably everyone is at Dawn Winery as per Lumine’s earlier tales, he decided to bring her there himself.

He realized as he carried her in his arms that, who else better to ensure the Prinsesa’s safety rather than him, one of the original Knights.

Original and last two of the lot of them ...

Thinking back he couldn’t help but let the thoughts flow through him like the wind he commands. It flows and for the first time in a while he lets them go.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀ 

__

_He remembers how small and spritely the twins once were . And how they literally were the hope and and the light of the queen mother._

_Given his very gentle stature, compared to the like of Morax, Bakufu and the others. He was usually the one tasked with guarding and watching over the twins. In other words baby sitting duties. He didn’t mind, if he were honest. He loved being with the twins_

_For in their young minds, he looked more of an older brother than a knight. But then he didn’t let his size full anyone. If tasked he could bring about winds enough to topple mountains even those of created by the Geo Archon himself._

_Oh Morax... when was the last time they saw each other?_

_Among the original seven, only he and Morax remained._

_Time had both been a good friend and a bitter foe to the both of them. In a way they were similar. In thinking that maybe disassociating and letting their countries prosper without them could help them grow._

_And it did to an extent. He thought bitterly._

_But like all things, it come to pass and it was thanks to the Celestial Prinsesa._

_Oh archons, the queen mother would skin him alive for all the trouble he caused._

_Well oops! He he he! No worries!_

_Both of them didn’t remember who they were at that point but now that they do.  
Thing will be different now that they both remember who they are._

_Because of this Venti pledges with all his being to guide and protect the Celestial Prinsesa._

__

With those last thought in his mind, he commands the winds to bring him faster towards Dawn Winery as much as they can.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀ 

Upon his arrival, he was greeted by Jean’s relieved face and Diluc’s chastised one. 

Afraid to start another possible tense situation, Diluc directs them to guest room he had prepared for Lumine.

Barbara and Jean with the help of Paimon, fix her up to rest. 

Through out this Diluc simply stayed on guard listening to Venti in how they could safely secure the Winery.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀ 

A full day had passed before Lumine awakens to a warm room.

Groggily she opens her eyes to a sight she never thought she’d see.

Beside her right was Venti, sprawled on the sofa beside her. On top of him was an equally sleepy and curled up Paimon. To her left was Xiangling, hugging her beloved Gouba. Seeing them so at peace bring a sweet warm comfort to her heart.

As if the residents sensing a shift in the air, a knock was heard and in came Barbara with her Healing Book.

“Lumi, how are you feeling?”  
Barbara asked as she felt Lumine’s forehead.

Satisfied with the temperature of her friend. She then checked for her pulse. counting beats,all seemed fine on a medical aspect that is.

“I feel groggy but over all rested for the first time in a while.” Lumine answered hesitantly

“That’s good ! You were able to rest. You kinda got us worried after not waking up for a long while”

“Oh noo! I didn’t mean too! How long was I out ? How is everyone ?” 

Before Barbara could answer they were interrupted by a knock on the door

_Knock Knock_

“I brought some soup soup! I hope it helps and a side of my special much room pizza”  
Jean said as she went in bringing a plate full of food.

Having smelled fresh food, Paimon woke up first. For all the times they called her emergency food, she really did love food in general. Sensing the weight lift from his lap, Venti also woke as well as Xiangling.

“Good! You guys are awake! I have soup Veggie soup for Lumine and my special pizza for the rest of you”

A chorus of   
“Yummmmy!”   
“Thank you Jean!”  
“Perfect”   
From the other three were heard while Lumine simply sipped her soup and wistfully smiled at her friends...

No, not Just friends...

_Her Family._

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it’s an ok chapter 😅
> 
> It’s a bit short cuz I wanted to let you guys see what up and about with them all.
> 
> Super thank you to my usual peeps  
> RD Chan for always pushing me to finish   
> And to   
> Temu and Vagaaltair for encouraging me to post a Chapter !
> 
> Again Happy New Year to all 💙


	13. Ad Meliora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ad Meliora  
> ❀~❀  
> Towards better things  
> ❀~❀  
> With the revelation in their minds, they all do their best to plan and move forward  
> ❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup my Starlights <3 !
> 
> Sorry for the super long hiatus :(  
> honestly i wrote this chapter a loong long time ago but ... life sometimes gets in the way, you know ?
> 
> so without further ado, here goes the chapter :)

As the sunlight gently hits her face, she can’t help but smile and feel invigorated knowing that her Mondstadt imposed travel ban will finally be lifted.

Truth be told it was very relaxing and having to rest and recuperate for a week. If not for her then for her very special treasure.

To think one week couldn’t have passed ever so quickly.  
Looking back to her very restful week so many hijinks just had to ensue, she couldn’t help but giggle and reminisce as she gathered all her belongings.

❀~❀ ~ ❀~❀ 

Her one week travel ban was actually spearheaded by Grunhilldr sisters.  
Which was In itself , a miracle on its own. Having the two polar opposite sibling agree on this decision and impose it was a bit difficult to dissuade but the more surprising fact was having master Diluc agreeing with them. 

“Traveler, we, your Mondstadt friends, and I may be so bold, your Family, would like to —“

“Lumi! YOU are staying for a week! No If’s or Butts! You are staying for a week!”

“B-b-but! B-bar-Barbara!

“No! Lumine! As your friend and medic, I’ve seen your medical exams. Your body needs to rest! You’ve be severely drained both physically and elementally. At this rate we’d be lucky if you don’t faint as you exit Mondstadt’s borders! And what abou—“

“Traveler, what my little enthusiastic sister is trying to say. We care about you and we want you to recuperate before you go to your next destination. And if I may make a correct guess, you’ll be traveling up to Liyue, am I right ?”

Lumine looks down, trying not to meet their gaze.

“See! We understand the need and urgency for it but please do understand that your body needs to rest as well. I may not be as adept as a healer like Barbara, given my vision isn’t Hydro and well the body is mostly water. But my Anemo also lets me see the elemental flows in one’s body. And base from how we both see it your body needs all the rest it can get from all the strenuous activities you’ve been doing.”

“... and Lumi” Barbara says with a quiver to her voice but she continues

“... if not for you think of her, please rest for her.”

“... fine ...”

The two sisters sigh with relief and smiled towards each other, as if saying mission accomplish. 

Before they could say their leave Lumine asked;  
“BUT! What about Master Diluc ? Am I allowed to stay here ? I don’t want to impose!”

But as Lumine tried to ask about it more, a loud knock was heard from outside their room.

Before they could even open the door, in came rushing Klee, holding a bunch of aster flowers.  
She was the followed by Razor who was holding a basket of what appears to be berries, Sunsettias and wolf hooks  
They were then followed by Venti and behind them eagerly floated Paimon. 

Dumbfounded by the current events the two sisters tried to quietly exit but before they could move a step closer to the door Adelinde came running in accidentally blocking their way.

“Miss Lumine! I’m sorry I tried to stop them from coming in but when they heard I was coming over to bring you new linens as per Master Diluc’s order, they all just came running in. They all wanted to see you!”

“No worries, Adelinde! So I’m guessing Master Diluc really wants me to stay here ?”

“Yes, Ms Lumine! He is very sorry he isn’t here at the moment but he says he’s like to have dinner with every later tonight if you’d be permissible to it”

“See! Lumi!!! Master Diluc is ok with it!!!” Barbara said excitedly.

“Barbara! Shhh!” Jean gently chastised the deaconess.

Lumine paused, carefully thinking of how to reply to this offer. On one hand she’s really love to see everyone together again and on the other she’s a bit shy to suddenly put Diluc on the spot right after being shown so much hospitality.

But Looking around seeing all them happy and together, she couldn’t help but be swayed to having dinner with everyone.

“Dinner would be wonderful, Adelinde!” Lumine says with a bright smile.

“But please do ask Master Diluc if it would be ok given that most likely all the vision holders would be attending”

“No matter Ms Lumine! We can do it!”  
With that being said Adelinde left them with a smile gracing her face and excitement in her heart.

By having the door wide open once more she could even hear Fischl regaling tales to Benny along side Oz, her ever fateful companion . And Noelle’s hushed voice discussing with Sucrose and Albedo outside as well.

With all that was happening around her she couldn’t help but smile and feel happy and loved to be surrounded by these people.

To someone like Lumine, fighting a torrential wave and strong winds was hard enough on its own but adding a fiery temper to the mix was something she could make do with her capabilities. 

But having all of them together in this... well...

Demi god or not she knew when she should yield. And Yield she did.

_One week of rest let’s go!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for it being short >.<
> 
> it's just that the first part of the second half was severely lacking so I held it back for a while >_<
> 
> hopefully next week I get to put it up!!!
> 
> Until then! 
> 
> _starlights! Keep Shining <3 _


End file.
